The present invention relates to a homing system for vehicles, such as amusement ride boats, to return the vehicles to a homing station on demand. Although a need for such a system has existed for decades, none has been developed heretofore to our knowledge because of the problems that are involved in operating over a considerable distance which approaches within a few feet of a sending station, and in providing an inexpensive signal system that can be used to determine on which side of the receiver the sending station lies.
A principal object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved homing system which is relatively inexpensive to construct, rugged in its construction, and efficient and reliable in its operation, from a position within a few feet of the sending station out to the minimum signal strength which the receiver is capable to detecting.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of new and improved antenna systems for conveying directional information.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved receiver for detecting and subtracting two signals from each other and for converting the difference signal into directional and deviation information.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved automatic gain control circuit for receivers.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved system for amplifying two different signals without producing an unbalance in their amplified signal.